Brassmoon City
Brassmoon City Brassmoon City is a large city away far from the goblin warcamp. It is populated with mostly humans but other “peaceful” humanoids have been known to travel through it. It is surrounded by high walls and fortified gates. The Rise of the Elite Guard A year before the formation of the Goblin Adventuring Party (GAP), Brassmoon was attacked and nearly overrun by the Orcs of Greyblood tribe. The battle was single handedly brought to a halt by Hawl. http://www.goblinscomic.com/02102007/ Shortly after, the Goblin Slayer convinced the mayor to create a group of "Elite Guards" who would specialize in killing monsters.http://www.goblinscomic.com/01212007/ To help the guards achieve this goal, a large dungeon was constructed. Often through horrible experiments, these prisoners would be tested for strengths and weaknesses to allow the elite guards to become better monster killers.http://www.goblinscomic.com/04292006/ (It is assumed that Thaco was taken prisoner during his time in exile from the Clan of the Cryptic Fall.http://www.goblinscomic.com/01232008/http://www.goblinscomic.com/01212007/) This allowed the guard to aquire a large number of monsters. Goblins on the Scene While trying to return a doll to an elf girl he had injured, Fumbles snuck into Brassmoon . He was apprehended by Saral Caine. With the capture of Fumbles, the Goblin Slayer became suspicious of a goblin attack. Attempting a daring rescue for their captured friend, Fumbles, the Goblin Adventuring Party snuck into Brassmoon sewers. They were seen by the guards on the wall who took them to be part of a larger goblin invasion army. Using memory to guide him, Thaco lead the party through the sewers using his own escape route from years before. Unfortunately the path was barred off and they had to take another path. They moved out of the sewers and made their way into the Goblin Slayers quarters to acquire the keys to the Fumble’s cell . Thaco noticed the Goblin Slayer has used Thaco’s severed ear as a trophy. On his way out, Thaco set fire to the room. Trying another avenue into the dungeon, GAP attempted to sneak through the Elite Guard building. This failed and they were forced to fight the guard stationed in the building. During this time, Big Ears sensed the Axe of Prissan carried by Saral Caine. Fearing the Goblin Slayer and Saral Caine was near, Big Ears left the group in an attempt to lead the pair away. By luck, Big Ears only encountered Saral Caine who he defeated and became the new owner of the Axe of Prissan. Trying to seize opportunity, the Goblin Slayer moved Fumble to another cell and left a note announcing his execution the following day. The plan would have the normal city guard far away from the courtyard leaving only the Elite Guard to defend the area. Still thinking a goblin army will attack to retrieve Fumbles, his Elite Guard will “save the city of Brassmoon”. The Battle at Brassmoon Using the note found in Fumble’s cell, the GAP snuck into the courtyard. After seeing Fumbles being lead into the courtyard, the goblins drove the citizens away and attacked the guards. The chief left to ensure the north gate would be open allowing an escape path for the fleeing goblins. Knowing they were going to be overwhelmed, Thaco challenged the Goblin Slayer to a fight. The fight would take place on the top of the incomplete wooden statue of the Goblin Slayer. Seeing an opportunity to boost his fame, the Goblin Slayer accepted. Big Ears, Fumbles and Complains ran into alley to hide. When the time for the dual was to begin, Thaco escaped again to the embarrassment to the Goblin Slayer. Compains and Big Ears charged back into the Elite Guards in what was to become the Battle of Wonder. Shortly afterwards, Thaco freed all the monsters being held captive in the dungeon. These monsters flooded the courtyard and turned the tide of the battle in the goblins favor. Battle of Brassmoon Aftermath After the Battle of Wonder finished, the gate was opened and the GAP fled in a covered wagon. All the monsters who did not die in battle or at the walls, escaped into the woods. Only Kin was recaptured. The jail break was not without cost. Complains’ arm was permanently damages, he lost one finger, the Shield of Wonder was destroyed and Fumbles was left in a catatonic state. Furious, the mayor had the Elite Guard disbanded and the Goblin Slayer’s status of Captain revoked. The statue of the Goblin Slayer was also torn down. http://www.goblinscomic.com/02162010/ Talking Wall of Brassmoon The Talking Wall of Brassmoon is made up of a wall with a facial image. The facial image speaks to travelers and will answer any question with clarity and accuracyhttp://www.goblinscomic.com/12082009/. It appears to be largely ignored by the residents of Brassmoon. It seems likely that the wall was created during the Battle of Wonder by effect #24: 'The striker of the Shield of Wonder's physical form instantly disappears as his "soul" is transferred into the nearest wall (will SV DC 11 to negate). The striker's face will appear in the wall. This face has the ability to talk and make expressions. Once the striker has "become" the wall, he will gain limited abilities to see into the future of those he communicates with.' *** This is a start to create a place Holder *** Imiage of the Flag would be good or A view of the town. A list of people important in the town. Addition to Locations when Page is done. Category:Locations